The invention relates to boxes, and, more particularly, relates to a method for stacking boxes so as to facilitate removal of individual boxes from the stack.
Boxes are useful for storing, transporting and dispensing a variety of subject matter. For example, containers of foodstuffs such as plastic bags of soft-drink syrup.
Boxes are often stacked upon one another for shipping or storage. Often, it is difficult to remove an individual box from a stack of boxes because the boxes are so closely positioned with respect to one another that an individual box cannot be easily grasped. Thus, it would be useful to have a means for stacking boxes that facilitates removal of an individual box from a closely-packed stack.
The present invention provides a box having a recessed end structure wherein a portion of the side walls directly adjacent the end walls are diagonally disposed inwardly and at least one of the top and bottom walls is tapered inwardly to an end wall that is widthwise more narrow than the width of the box. Side edges of the end wall of the box are inwardly offset with respect to the side walls of the box. The boxes are stacked in side-by-side contiguous arrangement with end walls linearly adjacent one another whereby the offsets of adjacent boxes present an opening through which the end wall of a box may be conveniently grasped.
Other advantages and objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.